GoodBye
by captainme
Summary: When Ana makes a desison, is it the right one and if it isn't will she be able to make it right again? R&R oneshot. JackAna


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie… it all belongs to Disney.

A/N this story is dedicated to all my mates at school because the middle bit of this story is what I'm going to be doing in 2 weeks time, and saying bye to all of them… although its not because I've broken up with someone its because my stupid dad is making us move. So anyway please review my little story and Enjoy…

Updated for grammar and spelling mistakes. If you spot any I missed, feel free to point them out. Ta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goodbye.

Ana looked at Jack through her wet eyelashes.

"This is it then?" A look of regret shone on Jacks face as he nodded.

"Aye, guess so. Yer ship's waitin' fer it's captain." Ana's bottom lip quivered as she took one last look around the cabin she had shared with Jack for the past five years.

"I'll go say bye to everyone then." Ana started to walk out of the cabin but Jack caught her arm just before she left, desperate to make the peace between them.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to end like this… actually I hadn't planned on it ending… ever."

"I know. But it has. And however sorry you are, I can't forgive you, or get those pictures out of my head. Goodbye Captain Sparrow." Ana kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the cabin and putting on what she thought was a brave face for the crew although seven years of sailing with her, they could see straight through them.

Seven years most of them had known her, some even longer. She had sailed with Jack ever since she brought the Pearl back to him. She had long since stopped nagging for her ship and agreed to become the first mate as a way of payment, plus a little extra plunder.

For five of those seven years she had been with Jack in every aspect. By now they should have a child together… but he died, which was maybe why they had grown apart. The last two years had been hell for her, and Jack couldn't do much to help. First she had lost her child, then she was kidnapped, raped and tortured and after that she went into a manic depression.

All the odds had seemed against them, until she had finally got over her depression and seemed like she was able to face the world again. That was until a few days before.

Ana Maria had been wandering back to the Pearl after getting bored of listening to Gibbs's prattle on about on thing or another. As she approached the cabin she had shared for five years of her life, she could hear noise's… opening the door to the cabin had been enough to send her back into the dark hole she had just managed to get out of.

Finding Jack in bed with a whore had been the last straw for Ana, and she decided to have a clean cut. Jack brought her a boat without her asking him to as he could see by the look that was on her face, that she would never be able to forgive him, she couldn't even look at him.

He knew his crew had branded him an idiot; he branded himself that as well. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid… but almost two years of going without had proved too much for him, and getting drunk had let him go back to his old ways and let lust take over his body instead of listening to his mind. He knew that if he had waited a few days more, he wouldn't of had to be unfaithful after five years of staying true, and he could release all the energy that had been building up in him with the women he loved… instead of some whore that he had had to pay. And as he knew this it made him feel even more stupid!

Ana went up to the crew one at a time, each one of them whispering in her ear, good wishes and that they wished she wouldn't leave, or that she had better come see them or else. Each one of them gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and each one of them gave her a small gift they had actually brought, whilst in the pirate town.

This all became too much for Ana Maria and she knew she would have to go soon, or she may change her mind and just kill off Jack instead of leaving them all. Although she knew she wouldn't be doing that, because however much she hated Jack right then she knew she would never be able to kill him, however much she hated it she still loved him, and however much she didn't want to, she would miss him like the ocean would miss the waves.

Saying one last goodbye, and having one last look at the pearl – and Jack, Ana turned and crossed over onto her ship the Silver Star, where her new crew were waiting for her, slightly shaking she waved goodbye to her old mates, and as they sailed in the horizon broke down into tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One and a half year's later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana giggled as she downed the last of her rum, sighing she told Cassie, her first mate, that she was going back to her ship. As she went to open her cabin door she jammed her toe into the doorframe. Hissing out in pain her headshot up as a familiar voice came out from the darkness.

"Alright Luv?" A flame flickered and soon candles where lit around her cabin, and she saw Jack clearly for the first time in a year and a half.

"What are you doing on my ship? How did you get on?" Jack looked down at the floor then he brought his eyes back to meet hers.

"I'm an extremely sneaky person and I wanted to see you. And you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh that. I don't know." Jack frowned but shrugged it off anyway. "Why did you want to see me?" Jacks eyes drifted around the cabin.

"Because I did. We miss you Anne please come back." Jack paused. "I missed you." Ana felt tears forming in her eyes for the first time, since she left. She didn't want to admit it, but she had missed him terribly especially at night, when she got nightmares from her torments, and he wouldn't be there to calm her down again and brush away her fear.

"And what about my ship, I'm not giving it up now that I have it Jack."

"I'm not asking you to give it up. Make your first mate captain and sail with me on the pearl, and… we'll have the makings of a fleet." Ana narrowed her eyes at Jack.

"Are you only here because you want more plunder and loot and well to get richer?" Jack looked genuinely offended but didn't blame Ana for being cautious about him. Jack stood up and walked over to Ana, their faces barely inches apart.

"No. Keep everything that you get from here, it's your ship. I'll be getting what I want anyway."

"Which is?" Jack grinned.

"You." He close more of the gap between their faces so now they were only centimeters apart, and could both feel the hot breath of the other.

"And why do you want me Jack?"

"Because I love you." A small smile spread across Ana's face as Jack closed the gap between them completely and planted his lips firmly on Ana's.


End file.
